


Fools Hope (& Shoddy Reminders)

by SarahZorEL



Series: Puny Humans [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Rituals, Angst and Feels, April Fools' Day, Bullying, Danvers Sisters, El mayarah, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Reunions, Fans, Festival of Light, Friendship, Help, Hope, Kryptonian Culture & Customs, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Mother-Daughter Relationship, National City (DCU), Original Character(s), Other, Rallying behind Supergirl, Revenge, Strangers, Talking, coming together, prank gone wrong, public outcry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: Two off-worlders out for revenge against the 'high and mighty' El family decide to play an elaborate April Fools Day Prank on the Girl of Steel. In the aftermath how will the world respond to provide her with the hope and support she'd needed and had already thought she'd lost?





	1. Chapter 1

**

Today felt like every other normal Sunday in National City, flying higher and higher- the breeze whistling against the bright spandex of her suit. She fluttered past watching contently as the world kept on turning. Hearing birds chirping, thousands of breakfasts cooking, Kids bouncing... clearly intent on destroying their parents kingsize mattress, church bells ringing and choirs beautifully singing. 

Drifting lower, letting the wind carry her through the mid morning rush she could here the gasps of surrounding civilians, jaws tilted to the sky as they watched their famed super non-human fly.  

Greeting her, she grinned as a stream of mutterings sounded-

 

"Mornin' Supergirl" 

 

"Hope your having a great day Supes!" 

 

"Love you Supergirl!"

 

"Supergirl seems happy. I hope she's happy."

 

-and at this very moment she supposed she was.

It had been a difficult _horrific_ year, loosing Mon-El, going up against PSI, getting her ass handed to her by Reign discovering Imra and seeing those two together.

It... _she felt so lonely._

Not that loneliness was something she hadn't already understood, _because she had_ but with the mountain of difficulties the universe had sent her way lately, it was almost  _unbearable_ and for a small time she wasn't entirely certain she'd actually make it out alive. But here and now with the public of National City reminding her that they all cared, that they definitely had her back she felt slightly raw but certainly comforted for the first time in her very unstable super heroic lifetime. 

_It didn't last long._

Catching the rumblings of a group of disgruntled citizens, uncertain what the ruckus entailed she swept lower to take a better look drifting downward until her feet touched the ground. She was in the middle of National City Square- the high billboards flashing surrounding them in a faint neon glow. A big group of civilians were huddled in a tight circle all talking in hushed whispers. 

....-girl"

...ptonian" 

-same symbols"

-ou think they're related?"

...should shout for her." 

-e'd know what to do" 

-finitely _Alien."_

 

Eyebrows crinkling Supergirl stepped forward hesitantly, the smog clearing as she continued moving slowly. The hushed whispers got quieter as each face turned wide eyed and staring like they were waiting for some sort of response. Breaking apart to allow her through Kara glanced at their expressions and the mixed emotion on people's faces as she passed each one of them by- it was _freaky._

Getting closer to the front of the now bustling crowd realising _she probably should've just flown down,_ her breath caught in her throat because  _she recognised that buzz._ The faint hum of Kryptonian alloy as it powered down its engines. 

Pushing forward arm braced on the shoulders of the surrounding humans, eyes fixated looking downward a _ship._ Just like her ship- with one distinct difference _the House of El symbol was carved into the side._

Just like the one they used for casual interplanetary travel  _the one that she thought was too broken and got left behind-_ _Story for another day._

 _Anyway_ reaching the front- condensation and mist blocked out the visor, just a faint rustle of blue standing out amongst the Kryptonian metal. Reaching out delicately letting her fingertips brush across a cool translucent window, she braced her palm more firmly to clear a wider area. 

Inhaling sharply at the sight before her... _It can't be._

Reaching her palm over her mouth gasping, eyes blurring with tears she bent forward slightly bracing on her knees whilst pressing the other palm tightly as it wrapped around her stomach. 

Concerned eyes glanced around, citizens waiting- the tension rising watching the Girl of Steel visibly crying. 

A young woman wearing a long black trench coat settled a soothing palm on Supergirl's shoulder, catching each other's gaze a surge of strength flowed through her as Kara looked into her kind loving eyes. 

Shifting her focus back to the pod Kara stood straighter inhaling deeply, taking in a gargantuan amount of air before gripping at the sides of the window firmly and using a good proportion of strength to pull it free. 

It was like being kicked in the stomach, all the wind knocked out of her now she didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. 

Moving in she gently placed two shaky palms on the cusp of this glorious woman's face as two eyes blinked blearily at her before startling as everything came into focus a  _fresh new alien world came into focus._

Kara breathed out  _"Mom?"_

Catching each other's gaze it was like time had stood frozen and they were the only two people in the universe that still existed. 

A young Kryptonian girl, El Crest emblazoned her red cape billowing and a _Mother_ waking up to see what should be a thirteen year old child standing inside the body of stunningly beautiful young adult.

Offering a hand, _Alura_ took it, hesitating momentarily- stumbling and still drowsy from the effects of hyper sleep. Guiding her like she was made of glass, by the palm and an elbow, care radiating from the Kryptonian blonde like she was worried Alura would evaporate right then and there. 

Standing together, directly in front of each other, Crowds melded into the background and nothing else was needed for existing at that present point in time- staring Alura placed her palm on Kara's chest gently whilst tracing the Kryptonian crest beneath her, eyes searching the face of a child she used to know so so well. 

Drifting a palm over the one that was already placed against her heavy thumping heartbeat, Kara lifted up the hand to place it on her cheek, closing her eyes momentarily to embed this moment into her memory. 

Eyes opening, deciding to take the palm away whilst her voice shook croaking as she asked the dreaded four worded question "Is it really you?" 

"Oh sweet child."

At that Kara burst out crying enveloping her long dead mother into a crushing hug, hearing her mother speak..  _really speak._ She couldn't hold it together any longer, eventually she decided to ultimately pull back- still hellbent and _needing to_ ask the most important of questions.

Voice shaking "But-but how... I-I watched you die, when you put me on that ship and when I reached the atmosphere I saw the explosion I saw the whole planet just disappear... how? How did you survive, how are you still here?" 

_She needed to know._

At this point there were now _thousands_ surrounding them whilst also crying and teary eyed. 

Thats when like a kick in the teeth the world suddenly titled, turning and  _diving_ on its axis so that everything good and _hopeful_ was incinerated completely.

Looking directly into Supergirl's eyes, Alura smirked. Kara's face slowly contorted.

Shaking off Supergirl's arms, those ones that'd found their way onto Alura Zor-Els shoulders her body started shifting- changing until that flowing blue gown, golden belt, brunette hair and thoroughly loving eyes were replaced by a scornful hate filled sand coloured smile, gazing triumphantly as it towered over them leaving that slender Kryptonian figure of her lost mother behind. 

The look on Supergirls face was indecipherable as she watched her life shatter before her- falling to her knees she realised suddenly it wasn't  _her mother._

_She didn't understand._

That's when the ship started shaking, Kara looked up only to catch it morphing into another one of those creatures, both looking to each other as if they were proud _accomplished._

Looking between them she couldn't figure out "Why?"

Breathing ragged, struggling to stay in the present Kara dug hold of those worlds furiously growling out "WHY?!" 

Standing up suddenly taking a step towards the one that had worn the face of her throughly  _dead_ parent. It held its hands up teasingly, mockingly shrugging "April _Fools!"_

With that the duo burst out laughing as Kara grasped at her chest gagging, falling into the arms of watchful civilians.

People shouting-

 

" _WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"_

_"Can't you see your hurting her?!"_

_"Her parents are dead.... how dare you disrespect her memory of them like that!"_

_"Why... why be so vile?!"_

 

At that the taller of the two, the one originally disguised as an inanimate object straightened up and turned serious.

"Because Alura Zor-El mother of the one you call Supergirl sentenced our parents to a Kryptonian prison and we think she should pay for her mothers indiscretions." 

Kara was on the floor choking back sobs, forcing herself to grit out "MY MOTHER WAS THE HIGHEST RANKING JUDGE, SHE MADE NO MISTAKES WHEN SENTENCING HER CRIMINALS, HOW DARE YOU BLAME HER FOR YOUR OWN PARENTS MISDEEDS." 

At that the fake 'Alura' stepped forward fist in the air.

Grasping hold of his arm, pulling him backward his brother shouted "No, no don't fight her brother, you won't win it's not worth it, she's hardly going to fight us unless we hit her first. Don't give her the excuse she needs to take out her fury- be satisfied with what we've taken, we've destroyed her memories of Alura Isn't that enough... for now."

Looking to each other he nodded and lowered his arm shaking his anger off and smirking once more before they both turned to take off "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya Superdupergirl." 

And just like that they were gone. 

White hot rage filled her veins, she wanted to tear them limb from limb, she wanted to scream until her mouth started bleeding, cry until nothing was left but dry eyes and fly up and fry- explode like her double had done as she'd died.

Instead she just lay their with the imprint of her mothers warm enticing arms. Yet It felt hollow- the memories of her other world tarnished.

She couldn't distinguish between the hug of Alura and the imposter and It was as if the newfound memories were overlaying the ones already occupying her brain.

_Did Jeju really smell that way? did she feel just as warm or is that what remained of that abominable alien?_

_It was all just gone. It was all ruined._  


	2. Chapter 2

Throat burning, eyes watering, Kara just couldn't hold back what had threatened to surface over the course of _everything_ last year. Now on her hands and knees she crawled forward, gagging, dry heaving choking on sobs- watchful eyes leaning over her all wondering what they could do, her stomach rolled and soon she was throwing up this mornings breakfast as mucus ran down her nose. The lady from before, the one in the trench coat got down on her knees to rub at her back...

"It's ok, it's ok darling let it out, let it all out." 

An older lady joined them with a bottle of water, plucking a bobble from her own hair handing it to the young lady in black.

"here tie her hair up."

Leaning down close to Kara's face dabbing it with a tissue, unscrewing the bottle lid and placing it on the floor "Hunny.. I'll just pop this here.. you need to try and drink it- it'll help your throat and airways clear." 

Kara nodded minutely shaking as she struggled between heaving and crying.

Standing up the older lady moved to her shoulders leaning down "I'm just gonna remove your cape, stop it getting dirty... how do you do it?"

croaking out between shuddering breaths "c-classpss" 

Nodding, brow furrowed in concentration she felt around Kara's shoulders underneath the red fabric for a release... finding it she clicked it out of place before lifting and rolling it up. 

Looking a little more lightweight, Kara sighed at the smooth hands rubbing circles behind, before trench coat lady gently grasped the strings of her damp matted hair running her hands through the blond curly locks lifting them behind her ears. Worry etched on the outskirts of Kara's thoughts, mind just too numb to process how it might be similar to her _other_ identity.

The crowd surrounding them were all struck between eerie silence and furious anger. All adamant on defending their heroine, that bright spark who brought them love daily. Comments rippling through as they all expressed their outrage or cried along with her for everything bad that had happened today. 

Everyone had known Krypton had exploded, they'd all but assumed the two Kryptonians had most _certainly_ lost people they'd loved but no one knew the details... _not until today._ Experiencing that grief first hand, seeing them being reunited only for that to be ripped away again- see the _'human connection'_ between what should have been a loving mother and happy child... thus seeing the flash of emotion ranging from pure unadulterated joy, then to sickening loss on Supergirls face,  _It made it all too real._

It wasn't just a story to be told in some newspaper, ignored because it happened decades ago in galaxies far far away.  _No_ it happened right here in front of the whole of National City and every single one of them couldn't help but be at a loss for what to do. 

Flicking between agreeing with each other and bickering Kara couldn't shut out the stream of conversations...

-ssholes" 

"..it's just so heartbreaking"

-eed to go after the culp-

... justice" 

".. it makes it so real"

-ever knew she'd seen it actually happ-

"... do something to help her" 

-I've never seen her so broken bef-

...thought it was her mother" 

-hat did they say?" 

-alled _Alura,_ Kryptonians highest Jud-

-can't believe she saw the explo-

..they deserve a good beatdown"

...hat species were they?"

 

Clutching her ears Kara screamed in agony, everyone turning back, all attention lay on the blue suited alien.

X-Ray vision blinking in and out, head swimming- breathing shallow and uneven. Sharp spikes of pain cut through her whole body as it overloaded with sensory information. Hairs standing up on her arms, pupils fully dilated, skin clammy- the pavement against her skin sizzled, the air pinched, her ears were on fire cutting with precision so nothing made sense. Curling in on herself squeezing her eyes shut she kept muttering "it hurts-it all hurts"  until she blacked out.

 **

Eyes slowly drifting open- Kara winced at the sharp pain running through her forehead and at how stuffy her nose was. Groaning she sat up on her elbows as everything hit her all at once... _flying, her mother, not her mother- the searing loss._

Jolting forward to a blue bucket perched on the edge of the wooden table, throwing up bile... her stomach hurt. 

Not hearing anyone come in Kara startled when she heard a voice.

"I'm surprised you have anything left in there." Kara looked up as the old lady chuckled warmly, it was the one that had helped her during her post _not-_ reunion haze. 

Sitting forward plopping the bucket between her legs on the floor, Kara glanced around voice hoarse "where am I?" 

Sitting on an arm rest opposite the friendly woman smiled "A few of us carried you to a nearby shop, your in the employee lounge... we wanted to make sure you were safe and taken care of I hope that's okay."

Kara nodded absorbing everything, a hint of a smile gracing her lips at the thoughtful gesture "Thank you." 

Leaning forward placing a comforting hand on Kara's arm "It's not a problem Supergirl, especially after everything you do for us it's the least we can do for you-  we care about you y'know." 

Sincerely and somewhat innocently "I care about you all too" Eyeline drifting that's when Kara thought of something "Hey what's your name?"

Grinning "Janet Powell, pleased to meet you."

"and the other lady? The one in the black coat?" 

Eyes crinkling fondly "ah Jenna, such a sweet girl." 

Kara nodded as she looked down disgruntled by how sticky the front of her suit was.

Noticing Supergirls discomfort she stood up to grab something "here take these... get yourself cleaned up." 

Handing Kara a pile of clothing she pointed in the direction of the washroom and helped her to her feet. 

Cleaning herself up, she couldn't bring herself to look at her reflection in the mirror or the House of El crest on her chest. Shaking away the image of tracing fingers. Struggling with the undeniably tight fabric, it wouldn't budge... breathless panic searing she all but tore it off throwing it down with speed and anger. Gripping the basin head down, she forced herself to keep going, to wash up. Using the soap dispenser she lathered her bare chest, moping up the places her vomit had got caught between the fabric and tanned flesh. Drying herself off with a multitude of paper towels she rehooked her bra back in place before moving onto her hair, running water through the ends on the parts that had all but stuck together. 

Finally running water over her face, enjoying the cool sensation as droplets splattered on the counter, She finished off.. deciding to take a look over at the clothing Janet had given her. 

A tight fitted red tee and tight mottle grey lounge pants. Both a little short, they definitely did wonders for her figure.

Folding her suit like a ritual- counting her inhales as she went, stamping down that incessant nauseating feeling so that she could at least _appear_ somewhat more together. _They've already seen far too much._ She needed to be strong, powerful... she was Supergirl and _Supergirl shouldn't cry._

Appearing fresh faced and more presentable she walked through the corridor searching, hearing picking up multiple heartbeats and mutterings coming from the other side of the building. Following she walked through a door immediately halting, recognising the strangers that were sitting down. They were all from the crowd, feeling vulnerable they seemed to sense her presence... looking up they smiled. 

A little boy ran out from behind a counter and automatically found himself wound around her legs- hugging tightly. 

Freezing Kara chuckled warmly as she gazed down and found two round saucers gleaming up at her. Winding a hand in his fluffy brown hair "and what's your name?" 

Enamoured "Jack" 

"Well hey Jack... why don't you come sit with me huh?" 

Nodding enthusiastically Kara lifted him into her arms happy to hold her new bestest friend. 

Moving to join the group Jenna spoke up "I see our little hug bug found you." 

Laughing lightly turning to Jack in her arms "Well who doesn't love a good hug!" 

With wide eyes Jack giggled excitedly before hugging into her chest.

Sitting down Kara was introduced by Jenna to the many figures surrounding her "this is Peter, Derick, Shelly and her wife Alice, Jamie, Scott my partner and of course you know Janet." Smiling though not quite reaching her eyes Kara couldn't help but be thankful for such caring generosity. 

"It's nice to meet you, really." Voice breaking slightly she continued "I Just..." lost for words, Jenna's hand catching her palm lightly glancing around the room sweetly at the sincerity and compassion on each one of their faces "Thank you... I-I honestly don't know what I would've done without all of you today." 

Speaking up Alice answered as they all glanced between each other spotting the dejected look on Supergirls face  "you had quite the shock."

Janet continued "Yes no reason to be ashamed of a little cry" 

Bumping her shoulder Peter joked "Yea we all know your still a badass." 

Rolling her eyes jokingly Kara replied "ah with that I wasn't worried" 

Laughing Peter huffed sarcastically "oooo big for your boots there Supes, considering you've been caught now without the suit" 

Janet spoke up half warning "Hey now... you two stop playing, no matter what happens here Supergirls image will stay intact capeesh?" 

The whole group nodded as Kara looked down at the feel of two petite hands poking at her face. Leaning towards Jack whispering "you ok?" 

Jack nodded having fun following the lines and crevices that made up her pronounced features reaching the indent at her eyebrow. Jacks face scrunched "wha's dis?"

Smirking "ah a scar I got when I was around your age. I bumped my head playing F'sarhd- kinda like an indoor version of quidditch-  _without_ the magic" 

Derick perked up "On Krypton?!" 

At that everyone turned Shelly hushing him "Derick! It's not nice to pry!" 

Gulping, Kara shook her head wavering "It's ok... you can ask, I-yea it was." 

Jack tugged at her shirt "R you really an A-eeein?" 

Biting her lip at this adorable kiddie "I sure am, I got a space ship and everything!" 

Jack bounced "Sooo coool!!" -Kara was practically swooning in familial love.. mother instincts brewing _maybe if mon- no no don't go there._

Eyes snapping up she spotted the counters surrounding them full to the brim with items, seeing her eyeline Janet got up excitedly "Oh I completely forgot! When Scott and Derick carried you in here, several members of the public saw and stopped by with supplies." Jostling through the bits and pieces "After it was all over I think everyone was fairly outraged _putting it mildly_ so people kept wanting to hand you care packages- there's plenty of goodies here, ah! were are my manners!" 

Plucking a boatload of sodas she offered first pick to Kara who took a Fanta before sharing the rest out to the group... wrapping a brand new pretty purple blanket around Karas shoulders who proceeded to drape it over herself and Jack.  

"I don't know how hungry you are Supergirl but there's plenty of snacks too, I don't want you going anywhere until you've filled that stomach right back up!" 

Looking like a deer caught in the headlights Kara decided to just go with it "Thank you." And that's how she ended up spending the rest of her evening, laughing, swapping stories and feeling surprisingly comfortable in the presence of pleasant strangers. Honestly Kara reckoned they could sense her need not to be alone right now and with Alex currently on a mission and the fact she was dodging the DEOs calls for a debrief over _what happened,_ she was absolutely Rao forbid inspired by this group of incredibly compassionate humans. Pigging out they laughed over how much she needed to eat before the conversation took a more serious turn...

Scott spoke up "Your mother, I hope you don't mind me saying was quite beautiful, did you all dress like that on Krypton?"

Eyes crinkling in melancholy "She was! 

-and similar... though her robes were _special_ being a member of the High Council, she dressed specifically for her Judicial duties. I designed my belt to be just like hers." 

Enraptured the group nodded along not wanting to overstep Janet asked for them "Will you tell us about her?"

So Kara explained through tears of joy and sorrow all the best parts that made up Alura Zor-El into the dead of night, getting to share all the parts of her she thought she'd left behind- even singing a lullaby to Jack in Kryptonian. 

"and so we'd all go ...the _whole_ El family to the Festival of Light every year. it's probably among some of my fondest memories... eating javorihh' and getting to light my lantern, watching as millions lit up the night sky floating above Yuda, seeing the purple-orange gk'ar mist blow them twinkling through the heavens toward the light of Rao. it was a nice way to remember our elders, a great reminder of our past, but at the same time also acknowledging that we can only move forward just as our lantern could only float upward."

Bleary eyed Jamie made himself known "We should do it... we could remember them with you! it's not hard to get lanterns here. we all want to be there for you and what better way than to honour your history?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> \----> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
